


Torchwood: The Fall Through Time

by Edgewurth



Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Between Seasons/Series, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: Falling through Time and Space, we meet Hugh Vallencent, new member to Torchwood Cardiff circa 2008.This is set before Series 3, and in the universe of My Series 4.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Jack Harkness's Coat/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101275
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Quickly Ianto, Jack" said Gwen over the bluetooth headsets, "Before the rift swallows him again!"

"What does he look like Gwen?" asked Ianto, wondering whilst Jack was bombing down various Cardiff streets along to Splott.

"He is wearing a purple t-shirt, and some jeans" responded Gwen.

"That's good, I see him" said Jack.

Both Jack and Ianto exited the SUV, and walked towards the described person. He had ginger hair, and green eyes (which were not focusing on anyone, for he had autism). This person had the structure of a male.

"Come with us" said Jack.

The man proceeded to follow Jack and Ianto into the SUV, then was stunned to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived back at the Hub, and Jack and Gwen sat opposite someone who was not responding to any questions. Jack stood up to prepare to torture him, but Gwen sat him down, and told him that he was autistic, and probably would find writing answers easier. So, they typed and printed a document which would help then gain answers.

* * *

**What is your name?**

_Hugh Vallencent  
_

**When were you born?  
**

_17 August 1995_

**Where are you from?**

_England_

**What year is it?**

_2021_

* * *

Ianto then went down, to ask if anyone wanted any drinks. Jack and Gwen asked for their usual. Hugh spoke to Ianto, and said:

"Ianto was your name?" asked Hugh

"Yes, it was. What would you like to drink?" asked Ianto

"Strawberry tea please, Ianto" said Hugh.

Gwen and Jack were surprised. They knew that he clearly struggled to speak to new people, so why did they speak to Ianto?

* * *

**How come you managed to speak with Ianto first?**

He looks like my dad.  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I don't remember having a child" said Ianto, when asked about Hugh.

"Jack, it's probably one of those look-alikes" said Gwen.

"Well, he needs somewhere to go, so he goes with Ianto" said Jack.

"Right, I'll head to my place to prepare the spare bed" said Ianto.

He grabbed Hugh, and told him that he'll be staying at his place until they worked something out. They then left the hub, and went towards Ianto's flat, and cooked Hugh lasagna, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Ianto tried making conversation.

"Did you have anyone, where you came from?" he asked.

"My father, Ian Vallencent; My mother, Sophia Vallencent, and my uncle - Gareth Vallencent" said Hugh, in his natural accent of Northern Welsh.

"You are aware I'm going to have to come up with a cover story for you" said Ianto, sipping his tea.

Hugh had an expression of shock, before he wiped it clean off his face.

"How does Iwan Davies sound to you?" asked Ianto, looking up at Hugh.

"Well, if I have to disguise myself, it will work" said Hugh, accepting of his new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this.
> 
> I feel like this is probably going to be one of my longest, and best fan fictions I've ever written, as it introduces a character that is quite streamlined.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is kinda work-in-progress and will be completed later.


End file.
